Blythe meets The Heartz Petz Club
by Luna-the-witch
Summary: Blythe meets a club of people who can speak to animals! But when mean, animal, and friendship hating Mr. Bitters plans on having the club closed for good, can Blythe help her new friends and shy Angie gather courage and save the club with help of the pets, including the clubs very own?
1. Chapter 1

Heres a new story. Im suffering writers block , and i made this to see if I can over come it. Enjoy! Luna-The-Witch!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Littlest Pet shop, But I own the club, Angie, and Seria. If I owned Littlest Pet Shop, there would be an episode about this.

Blythe Baxter was happy to back from F.U.N. She had her friends, Father, and the pets back. F.U.N was, well, fun but it's good to be home 'And I made new outfits for the pets, they'll love them!' She thought, as she went down the dumbwaiter, to surprise the pets

Angie Heath was walking towards the club, Seria on her shoulder. Angie had long blonde hair with emerald eyes.  
Seria was her pet ferret. 'Maybe I'll get there in time..' the shy girl thought, holding her camera "Angie, what's that?" Angie looked at the gold furred ferret, and to what she was pointing to a colourful store "Littlest Pet Shop? I haven't seen this before." Angie said to her pet. "In its defence, you've only lived here since summer began." Seria said, causing Angie to shrug "It's adorable though." Angie held her camera up and snapped a perfect picture. "Ange, aren't you late?" Her pet asked, Angie's eyes widen "Oh Crap!" she ran off.

Blythe smiled as the pets immediantly hugged her and began non-stop questions and talking, well Mostly on Minka's case. But what caught her eye was a girl her age with an unidentifed animal on her shoulder.'A mongoose? A weasel? No, its a ferret.' well, the girl and her ferret were in front of the shop, when the girl snapped a picture on a camera. The ferret said something, the girls eyes widen and ran off. Blythe's eyes widen 'Can that girl speaks to animals too!?'  
Blythe didn't know but she's going to find out. Is she not the only one who can speak to animals?

No, you aren't Blythe! Well, this its part one ! I had this story on my mind for a while so here it is! And I need a characters for the club! Actually I need seven characters, so anybody who wants their charcter and pet to be in the club, PM me and those who are too late, they'll get a surprise later the people who want character pm me this

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Birthday:  
Nickname:  
Appearance:  
Personality: Talent:  
Bio:  
Pet's name:  
Pet's appearance:  
Pet's talent:  
Pet's Bio:  
Now bye, R and R, and send Oc's and Enjoy! Luna-The-Witch!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of BMTHPC! Before I start, all the girls belong to their rightful !Luna-The-Witch!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Littlest Pet shop,seven of the HPC or their pets.I do Own Angie, her pet, and our antagonist.

Blythe couldn't stop thinking about that girl, who might be able to talk to pets. Thinking too much, gave her a headache so she went for a walk to clear her mind.'I just need to relax. Maybe she can't speak to pets. Maybe I'll go to the pet shop, that will help.'As she walked to the pet shop, she notice a girl looking skeptical at it. She had strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail and crystal blue eyes. She wore a cherry red tanktop with black jeans,red boots, and black belt with a pink heart. On her shoulder was a red and amber fox that head creamy brown also had a green bandana."I've never seen this you,Kai?" the girl said to the fox. He shrugged and said "Heck if I knew. Whenever we go psast your hair blocks the way,Cherry." the girl,Cherry,rolled her eyes "What ever, Kai. Let's just go to the meeting."She said and started walking away, Blythe's eyes widen 'HER TOO?! I got to figure this out!' She ran over to Cherry and said,"Excuse me. But did you just talk to your fox..Which I can't do!" Cherry rose an eyebrow, but then smiled "Yeah,I can!My name is Cheryal Hartman, but just Cherry will do. This is my pet fennec fox, Kai." Cherry said, Kai waved "Hi." Blythe smiled "Hi, Kai...Opps." Cherry's smile only got wider "OMG!You GOT to meet the rest of the club!" Cherry grabed Blythe's arm and pulled her into a nearby building 'What?!' Blythe thought.

Blythe and Cherry walked into the building and Blythe looked around. The room was painted rose pink, with silver was a round table and there were six girls. Blythe remembered the blonde girl from earlier, but not the other five was a jamaican girl with long brown hair with a caramel streak,turqoise eyes. She wore a teal belly shirt with a sleeveless black shirt under it, jeans, a belt with an S on it and silver heeled ,the girl had shoulder length black hair and midnight eyes. She wore a plain polo shirt and to her was a girl with curly blonde hair with pink streaks and green eyes. She wore a pink tee shirt with candy designs,jeans, and white high tops with pepper mint finally,was a girl with shoulder length of brown hair and brown eyes behind wore a black dress shirt,gray leggings, and silver and white converse."Welcome!To the HPC!" Cherry exclaimed,Blythe blinked in confusion "The what now?" The girl with glasses walked uo to her " HPC. Short for Heartz Petz here made it." She said, gesturing to the blonde girl, who looked away from Blythe "Names Maya not even a singer, thats Cherry's job. Im an artist." Maya said,the girl with candy design clothes apppeared right next to Blythe, "Ahh!" Blythe jumped and stared at the random girl "HI!HI!HI!Im Kathleen!Your pretty!Why is your head so big? What's your name?Do you like Cupcakes? Do you like sweets?Ohh, I LOVE sweets! Im actually a Patissier, because I LOVE making sweets!" the jamaican girl pulled Kathleen back, "Sorry for her. This ones REALLY random. Names Sasha Snake Queen. Im a dancer and seem cool." Sasha said, "Im Ivy." the girl with black hair said. Angie, the blonde girl, looked at the ground shyly "That's Angie Heath. The founder of the HPC."Cherry said,"She's a photographer."

Blythe looked around "Uh, why am here?" Cherry smiled "Because you can speak to animals,too!" Blythe's eyes widen "What the huh?!" Sasha sighed and said,"This club was made for girls to unite with our ablity of animal lanuage and hang out, have fun with our pets." Blythe blinked, she thought their was only Kai "Oh Right! Come On Guys!" Kathleen yelled into another room. Suddenly six animals ran out. Blythe saw the same ferret,a ragdoll cat, a miniature horse,a jackrabbit, a snake and hummingbird."This is my white tailed jackrabbit, Cupcake!"Kathleen said "Hi!HI!HI!" Cupcake exclaimed "This is my pretty kitty,Saphir." Maya said, "Ravi de vous rencontrer,madame." Saphir said with a french accent."Meet Sarah, my snake." Sasha said,"Hi." Sarah said, smiling. "This is Jade." Ivy smmiled at her hummingbird "Hello."Jade said sweetly "Um,uh,umm, Seria.." Angie managed to say, Seria looked down at her feet, just like Angie;Shy."Im,Blythe Baxter." Blythe said, "Now that Intros are out of the way, need to pack up."Sasha said, hint of sadness in her voice "For what?" Blythe asked, confused. Everybody,even Kathleen and Cupcake, sighed sadly "Our Club is closing." Cherry said "WHAT?!" "Mr. Bitters wants it closed, so he can open his very own club, The lame old people only club." Cherry said, "So NOT cool."Kathleen said, all joy in her eyes stared at them all in shock 'It's like all hope is lost to them!Maybe I can think of something to help them! I saved a pet shop in one day, how hard can a club like this be?'

Meanwhile, , who lived up to his name as the meanest man alive, was hearing all this from his floor. "I finally can get ride of those pesky HPC girls and those disgusting animals!" He laughed "Then I can open a club thats not like those disgusting girls club!A quiet, peaceful, unfriendly senior citizen only club!" From the corner of his eye, he saw Blythe running towards her apartment 'Isn't that that annoying girl whose always with animals and made a fashion show to save that annoying pet shop owned by that pesky ?! Wouldn't SHE try and stop the HPC girls from closing?Not on my watch!'

Part 3 and the end will be out soon, now for those three words up there 1-Saphir=French for sapphire 2-Ravi de vous rencontrer=Nice to meet you in french Pastissier= A french master in pastries and sweet making.  
R and R, don't flame,and remember to read more! Peace! Luna-The-Witch! 


End file.
